Ninjago: Frozen Love: Kai's Child
by NindroidZane007
Summary: Elsa is at the hospital, about to give birth, and Kai is worried sick. He and Elsa have an idea for the child's name: Kiara. But will the baby survive? Will Elsa make it through? And where in Ninjago is Cole? Also, meet the hot-tempered, yet icy Kiara. Follow her as she travels through life (and ninja training) She will also find love, perhaps in the same way as her parents.
1. IT'S A GIRL!

**KAI **WAS VERY FEARFUL. "I'm just... scared, Elsa." He admitted in the hospital, "What if you or the baby can't live?"

He was trembling, because of this. "I know I'll make it. But it would be easier with you here." Elsa assured. A tear fell from Kai's face.

"Please. Stay." she asked.

"I'm sorry, but Kai has to leave. He'll be _right_ outside, though." The doctor said. Kai reluctantly did so.

As he sat there, Zane asked," Kai, what's wrong?"

"I just am, I don't know, scared. I mean, what if Elsa doesn't make it? What if the _baby_ doesn't?" Kai groaned. He was very scared.

"Kai, you may not be the _best_ father, but I know you'll be a good one. Truly," the Nindroid assured him. Kai still was scared. He was fearing the worst, when a scream of pain shook the air.

"Elsa!" Kai yelled, more scared than brave. But Elsa was holding a child, and a tear of joy fell down his face. "She's _beautiful_," Kai chuckled.

"What should we name her?" Elsa asked. "Kiara." Kai suggested.

"Yes. That's perfect. Our little _Kiara_."

Kai stepped out, and he was smiling. "It's a girl!" Kai declared, shouting. "Guess what, Jay!" he yelled to Jay.

"What?" Jay asked.

"It's a GIRL!" Kai whooped, thrilled.

He bumped into Nya. "Oh, sorry, sis. How's Layne?" He asked,"My child is a girl!"

He opened a door, where Cole was "stealthily" eating cake. "Guess what, Cole!" Kai insisted.

"Let me guess, everything _went_ well?" Cole asked, munching on cake.

"Well, yeah, but..." Kai started.

"But _what_?"

"... IT'S A GIRL!

Kai searched for Lloyd. His excitement made him do this type of thing. Soon he returned to Elsa and Kiara. "Sorry I took so long. I just _had_ to spread the news!" Kai apologized.

"It's okay." Elsa reassured him.

"I thought you were hurt when screamed! But at least you're okay." Kai asked.

"I'm a tough girl. Thought I couldn't handle it?" Elsa asked him, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But it sounded as if it hurt!" Kai replied in the same tone.

"So it hurt _some_, I'll admit. But it wasn't _unbearable, _Kai."

"Alright, you win." Kai declared in a playful way.

Kiara was sound asleep. "C'mon, Elsa. Let's show the others our little bundle of joy," Kai grinned. The couple went outside of the operating room.

"Guys, meet our little girl, Kiara!" Kai announced, loud and clear.

Dareth was crying, and Jay asked," Are you cryin' because that their Kiara is a miracle, Dareth?"

"Yes," Dareth replied. There was a lot of clapping in that hallway.

"Ma-Ma." Kiara cooed, then giggled.

When the clapping and cheering died down, a familiar voice stated, "Congratulations, Kai."

"_Sensei_!" The ninja yelled in unison. "It is 'ice' to see you, Sensei!" Zane greeted. "What is the child's name?" Wu asked.

"Kiara. And I think she just said her first word." Kai replied, smiling wide. Thirty minutes earlier, he was very scared. He felt happy that nothing wrong happened.

They traveled back to the newly rebuilt Monastery, and where the _Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu_ were, the Technoblades now sit. "Welcome home, Kiara." Kai chuckled.

End of Chapter One


	2. Not Bad

**KIARA** WAS A BORN NINJA. At age two, she had enough ninja vocabulary to impress Sensei Wu.

"...Happy birthday, dear Kiara.

Happy birthday to you!" everyone sang. "Make a wish!" Kai encouraged. Kiara thought for a moment, and blew out the candles. Everyone cheered. "I wanna learn tornad-zu, no... twist-jitzu, no-" Kiara tried to say.

"_Spinjitzu!_" Kai and Lloyd corrected.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, even I got mixed up when I was younger." Kai explained.

Cole started to cut himself a slice of cake. " Hold it right there, Cole! Kiara gets the first slice! You know that!" Kai explained.

Cole got a plate. Kai was watching him. The Earth Ninja was a about to get a bite.

"I'll take _this_ to Kiara." Kai remarked.

"Hey!" Cole whined.

"Here. Gotcha the _best_ part of the cake, Kiara." said Kai," And Cole gets to receive _his_ piece of cake last, so everybody _else_ can get a slice, because we all know Cole has that instinct with cake."

Elsa laughed, as how Kai said Cole gets his last is funny.

Several hours later, Sensei Wu gave Kiara a challenge: Finish the obstacle course before Sensei finishes his tea. He started to set up, and began. She was stopped by the first obstacle, because it was foreign. Sensei finished his tea and Kiara wasn't past that obstacle. "Can I try again?" Kiara asked.

Wu replied,"I'm afraid not. But you did very good for a five-year-old student. We may have to try again when you are ready.

End of Chapter 2


	3. High School Ninja

**KIARA** HAS LEARNED MUCH IN NINJITZU. 12 years passed, and she could completely finish the obstacle course if Sensei had half a glass of tea.

Jay taught her how to use nunchucks, as well as how to make good jokes.

Zane taught Kiara about the throwing weapons, as well as circuitry.

Cole taught her how to use heavier weapons, and how to bake.

Lloyd taught her to control her Ice, as well as more advanced Spinjitzu technique.

Finally, her father taught her swordsmanship, not only in using them but also how make one, and taught her to, if possible, use the enemy's anger to her advantage.

But, she also had a secret admirer. Bryce Lurando, was in love. But he always lost sight of Kiara.

One day, he tried to talk to her in the library.

"Uhhh... Hey, Kiara." He started. "Yeah, Bryce?" She replied.

"I am not tryin' to pry, but do you have, oh, I don't know, a gift?" He asked.

"Umm, we need to talk sometime later. We'll meet here." She responded. Kiara gave Bryce a note.

_ Meet me at Zane's Sushi._

_6:30 p.m. sharp tonight, so do not be late._

_-K_

Later, Kiara asked Elsa," Umm, Mom?"

"Yes, Kiara?" Elsa replied.

"How did you and Dad meet? Is it a question that I should ask Dad?"

Elsa thought a moment. "That was back when I was still near Erindale. One day, three men came, and one of them was your father. Zane and Lloyd accompanied him to see me. Oh , I still remember how incredibly he danced. He eventually told me about some sort of... concept, where when one's Fire and one's Ice never affect each other, coexist in perfect harmony, it would mean true love. And ever since, we have been in love."

"Ohhkay. And can I go to Zane's Sushi restaurant?" Kiara asked.

"Yes, but be safe!" Elsa agreed.

She ran and barely made it on time.

End of Chapter 3


	4. At the Sushi Restuarant

Chapter 4: At the Sushi Restuarant.

**SHE** SAW BRYCE AT TABLE FIVE AT THE SUSHI RESTAURANT. She sat down, and started," So, where do I start? Okay, I'm an Ice Ninja, to start off. But do you have your own gift?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up! You're saying that Za-" Bryce questioned.

"Shhh! Please don't talk out loud like that!"

"Why?"

Kiara cleared her throat, pointing at the chef, who was really Zane. He was looking at them. But a moment later, he went back to filleting fish.

"Ohhhhhh. Got it. So stay quiet?" Bryce concluded, quietly.

"Yeah. I have strong feelings for you..." Kiara started.

_Okay_, Bryce thought.

"...but I don't know what kind they are."

" Okay... I never told anyone before that I'm a..." Bryce explained. He signaled Kiara to come closer.

"... I'm a fire user, you know. As in Kai's type." Bryce whispered into her ear.

Kiara's eyes widened. "Okay. Give me a moment." she responded, "Zane, can we have some menus for your specials?"

"Sure, Kiara." Zane replied.

He walked over to their table, and handed the menus to them.

When he walked away, Bryce admitted," Well, I have strong feelings for you, too. At least I know that my feelings are, well, love."

"We have to do this little thing. But first, we need to eat. Meal's on me," Kiara smiled.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Kiara and Bryce?

**THEY** ATE THEIR SUSHI, AND KIARA LEFT A TWENTY ON THE TABLE, FOR PAYMENT. "I think I know just the right place. You're a ninja, right?" Bryce explained.

"Yeah." Kiara replied.

"That's a good thing. We'll go to my house, and when I enter normally, you enter in ninja-mode."

They went to Bryce's house. When he entered the front door, Kiara snuck her way to his balcony.

"Well, you're fast!" Bryce stated when she was already in his room," But that was forty feet! How long have you trained?"

"12 years. But that that thing I mentioned, requires opposing elements. Basically, Wh-" Kiara started.

"-when opposing elemental forces coexist in perfect harmony, it's a sign of true love. As if I didn't know." Bryce finished.

This shocked Kiara.

"Ready?" said Bryce.

"Yes."

"3... 2... 1... Now!"

They cast their elemental powers. It was in perfect harmony.

"Wow! You're the one!" Bryce exclaimed.

"I guess that strong feeling _was_ love." Kiara realized.

She kissed Bryce on the cheek.

"We are _so_ goin' on a date soon!" he said, blushing.

"Bye, lover boy."

She jumped out the window, landing perfectly.

On Bryce's wall, there was a note:

_936-664-9908  
-K_

End of Chapter 5


	6. DAD?

**KIARA'S** PHONE RANG. "Hey, Bryce!" She answered.

"Hey, Ninja girl! Wanna go to a really great restaurant? Meet me at my place." Bryce explained.

"'Kay, see you then!" she finished.

She was humming, about to go outside, when Kai was at the door.

"Kiara, where are you going?" Kai asked, suspicious.

"To Dareth's Mojo Dojo," Kiara lied.

"Zane told me he saw you at his restaurant. With a boy." Kai explained.

She was worried, yet she kept a blank face.

"Is that so?" Kai questioned Kiara.

"All right. I'm going on a date with Bryce Lurando." she finally admitted.

"Is that the boy Zane saw you with?"

"Yeah," Kiara answered.

"Normal type of guy?"

"Not at all! He's a Fire user, like you, Dad." Kiara stated.

Kai was apparently agitated, but he finally agreed," Alright. You go on your little date."

End of Chapter 6


	7. Arriving Like a Ninja

**KIARA** RAN, AND EVENTUALLY GOT TO BRYCE'S HOUSE. She climbed up to his balcony, and knocked on a secret door.

"Kiara! I thought you weren't gonna arrive. But could you please knock on the front door next time, like a normal person? No offense." Bryce cheered.

"Like that's gonna happen." Kiara said.

"I knew you would say that."

"Wanna go down there, like I did last time I was here?" Kiara asked.

"Uhhh, that's forty feet, remember? It's another thing for you, 'cause you're a ninja." Bryce stated.

"C'mon, I'll hold on to ya. Trust me, lover boy." Kiara promised.

"If you say so."

Kiara grabbed Bryce and jumped. She used her ice to create a snowy landing area.

They landed in the snow. "Now, I only used the snow because you aren't used to these kind of jumps. But watch this." she remarked. Kiara jumped like a monkey, up the forty feet. She jumped, and landed perfectly.

"Wow! Super hot and tough. Anything else?" Bryce stated.

"Let's just get goin'!"

End of Chapter 7


	8. First (Real) Date

**KIARA** WAS RACING BRYCE. The couple jogged to a place near the Ninjago City Museum of Natural History.

"Hey, my dad said he and the others once had a battle in that museum! Against a giant stone samarai warrior that was indestructible. Lloyd tricked it into going over a hole in the floor, hidden. He yelled 'Hey loser! Paper beats rock!'" Kiara recalled.

Bryce chuckled. "But, we're here. Uncle Tony's Pizzeria! My uncle owns this place. His pizzas are just so, well, mouthwatering!"

They walked into the restaurant, and it was incredible inside.

"Whoa!" Kiara exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's awesome. Wanna go into a photo booth?" Bryce awed.

"You are a great guy! Bring it on!"

The went into one, and the first picture had them smiling, like civilized people.

The second one, Kiara allowed Bryce to set her hair alight, but not burn anything.

The next one had them wearing crowns of ice, with Bryce holding an icy scepter.

The last one, they just acted silly.

They went into the arcade, where Kiara saw a familiar face. The person disappeared, with Kai's reflexes. Soon, they found an empty table, and sat there.

A waiter asked," What would you two lovebirds like to drink?"

"Jake?" Bryce asked,"You work here? And how did you know that me and Kiara are dating?"

"You seemed happier than normal, especially today. And I concluded you were goin' on a date."

"Okay. Hey, Jake, meet Kiara. Kiara, this is my older brother, Jake."

"Hey, Jacob." Kiara greeted.

"Ohhh man, are you dating the hottest girl in the eleventh grade?" He asked Bryce.

"Yep. I want a sweet tea. And Kiara, Coke? Pepsi? Dr. Pepper?" Bryce stated.

"A Dr. Pepper." Kiara answered.

"Got it. And I know just the thing for you two." Jake winked.

"Umm, Kiara, how did you get that scar? Not tryin' to pry." Bryce asked.

"Back when I was nine, Kryptor ambushed me at the Monastery. His blade cut my cheek-" Kiara recalled.

"Did it hurt?" Bryce asked, concerned.

"Yes, but now, that kind of blade would merely sting. But my blood on his sword led to his destruction. As I cried, my dad came down. He started to ask the Nindroid general,' What are you up t-' and noticed my blood. He turned red, with rage, and exclaimed,' What have you done to my daughter?!' and hacked him with his Technoblade. He told Kryptor, 'Now slice yourself to pieces with your own blade.' And Kryptor did just that." She finished.

"Okay, you answered my question: What is a 'Kryptor'? But how have you become such a ninja, while still making A's in every test. How do you even _sleep_?" Bryce asked.

"I don't." Kiara answered.

"What?" Bryce asked, shocked.

"I haven't slept in two years."

"And you make A's? Impossible. Me? Two days, maybe, but two _years_?" Bryce asked, again," how do you even manage a 95+ average in every class? Crazy! I bet your science teacher's face would look like mine if she heard: Extremely shocked!"

"Alright, spaghetti for you two, free of charge." Jake stated.

When Kiara and Bryce started to enjoy their appetizer, they accidentally got the same noodle. They slurped that noodle, and found their lips making contact. At first, Kiara was shocked, but then enjoyed the kiss.

They eventually stopped, and they saw Jake smirk.

"Wait a sec... did _you_ set this up?" Bryce questioned his brother, suspicious.

"Uhhh... no." Jake lied, while texting.

"Alright, I want a pepperoni pizza with cheese, and Kiara wants-" Bryce stated.

"And I want, um, do you serve chicken and dumplings?" Kiara asked.

"Yes, we do." Jake answered," That's what you want?"

"Yes."

"That was kinda weird." Bryce said, blushing.

"No, that was _great_." Kiara corrected, grinning.

"Um... you seemed to be-" Bryce started.

"Enjoying it? Yeah. That was my first kiss." Kiara finished, admiring her boyfriend.

Later that night, Bryce took her home.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Busted!

**KIARA **OPENED THE DOOR. She was humming, happily, when Kai seemed to come out of the shadow of the door. "Kiara, can you explain this?" He asked, suspicious.

"Umm, that was an hour ago." Kiara stated.

Her father pointed at the name on his phone's screen.

_Jake_ _Lurando_.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kiara exclaimed, shocked that her boyfriend's older brother had taken a photo of their kiss.

"Why did you kiss him?" Kai asked, not knowing that it was the spahgetti.

"Well, it was an _accident_, okay? We accidentally ate the same noodle."

"But why does it look like you enjoyed the kiss?" Kai continued, now agitated.

"Well, that was two seconds later, okay, Dad? And I saw you at Uncle Tony's. I saw through that phony disguise." Kiara finished, and stormed to her room. She was shocked. Why would Jake do that?

End of Chapter 9


	10. Revenge

**KIARA** SAW BRYCE THE NEXT DAY. He was shocked. She assumed," Guess that photo on Facebook angered you."

"Yeah. Somebody needs to teach him a _lesson_. Now his twelfth grade buddies are laughing at me." Bryce agreed.

"Well, I know somebody." Kiara offered.

"Who?" Bryce asked.

His eyes opened, and they stated in unison,"Cole!"

He rambled," Why didn't I _think_ of that? His strength would easily disorientate Jake! He's the quarterback, so he is tough. But he ain't tough enough against Cole! You could get him to come, and sock Jake in the eye, and I can take a pic of him, and embarrass _him_! Perfect revenge!"

They went to their homes, and Kiara explained to Cole their plan. Cole whispered," Is there gonna be cake?"

"Yeah." Kiara assured him.

"Alright, I'm in." Cole agreed.

That night, Kiara and Bryce went on another "date", as the plan stated. Cole would be disguised as a random person. When the spahgetti was set on the table, Kiara sent Cole a predetermined text.

Everything went as planned. When Jake was about to take a photo, Cole tapped on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, what do ya think _you're_ doing?" he asked.

"Why do you look at me like-" Jake stuttered.

Cole punched the guy _right_ in the eye, and knocked him back, severely stunning him. Bryce took a picture, with Cole out of the way, and posted it on Facebook. He typed "The cake did it! ;)" with it. Kiara was laughing crazily. Bryce was also laughing so hard, he barely could get a good photo. Kiara then kissed him, and Cole was watching.

"Umm... Bryce?" Cole asked.

"Yeah?" Bryce reponded.

"Where's the cake?"

"I think it's over there. Enjoy!" He chuckled. Mission accomplished. They laughed so much when Jake walked into a table, thinking he was going straight. Kiara had never laughed so hard for so long.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Not Again!

**KIARA** WALKED HOME, STILL LAUGHING. She was only able to control it 10 minutes later. Kiara and Cole walked in the door, and Kai walked out of the door's shadow.

"Hello. Anything _interesting_ happen?" Kai asked, suspicious.

"For the millionth time, will you _please_ stop doing that, Dad? I know you're a ninja, but please! It scares the living daylight out of me!" Kiara exclaimed, surprised.

"Ummm, Kai, that's a random guy with a blackened eye." Cole stated, when he saw the picture with Jake being hit.

"But, Kiara, look who posted it." Kai said.

"Bryce? He took that photo weeks ago, but just now posted it." Kiara explained, untruthfully.

"Alright, you're off the hook." Kai nodded. When Cole moved, he remarked," Not you, Cole. We still have some unfinished business."

To be continued...


End file.
